


Notes From Your's Truly

by Pansexual_Llama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marshmallows, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Rey Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Supportive Poe Dameron, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Llama/pseuds/Pansexual_Llama
Summary: A bunch of mysterious notes are placed on Rey's desk every morning and every time she comes back from her classes.Could Rey's Mystery messenger be a student or a fellow colleague?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Wattpad. And now since it won't cooperate with me I decided to post this here, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rey stepped down her motorcycle. Once she removed her helmet, the warm morning air hits her face gently. A small smile appears on her face. The 27 year old woman walks to the faculty room, greeting everyone who came early with a warm smile. She walks up to her cubicle, props her backpack on the wall of it. She sits down and tidying her hair, putting it in her signature three buns.

She grabs her laptop. Just as she was going to set it down on her desk to see a piece of paper taped on to her desk, she stands up and looks around the room, to see some of the teachers sipping on their coffee chatting about things unimportant to her. She sits back down and looks at the note again, opening it and read it:

_The sun shines brightly_  
_Like your smile in the morning,_  
_A little sunlight_  
_Shining on my darkest days_

She stared at it, a little confused. And touched. But mostly confused. She decided not to think about it for the rest of the day, she opens up her laptop and reviews her lesson plan and her presentation for her classes.

* * *

She rolled her shoulders and sipped her water. She was in the brake room during lunch looking outside the window to see the cloudy sky slowly moving about. Earphones in her ears listening to the 'Sappy and Senti' playlist in Spotify.

"Oh no what's with that look" she hears her best friend and coworker, Finn, say besides her. Rose grabs her phone and fake gasps "Sappy and Senti playlist that's what, Finn. She's in love". Rey removes her ear buds and pauses the song.

"Or she read one of those Galaxies Wars Fan fictions again" Finn says.

Rey looks back and forth at them and asks, "what are you guys talking about?" Her eyebrow quirks in confusion.

"Rey we've known each other since high school, and you have that look when your thinking about something, rather someone. So who's the guy?" Finn says with a smile.

"It's nothing special really," she says and takes a sip of her water, "just a random note on my desk that's all"

"And what is on said letter?" Rose asks, curiosity in her tone as she sat in front of her. Rey reaches to her pocket and gives her the note. Rose reads it out loud for Finn. "Woah, probably one of the literature teachers" says Finn.

"Just because they can write poems doesn't mean they are in the Lit. department, Finn..." says Rose "...besides you're teaching Computer science and you know how to make a ok-ish poem".

"Ok-ish? You made me give Poe a Ok-ish poem!? You said it was great and that it expresses a lot of emotion" Finn said and buried his face in his hands groaning.

Its not like he can tell whats good poetry from bad poetry, Rey says to herself mentally "you gave him a poem when?" She asked

"Just this morning when he bumped into him, when going to his classes" Rose said with a small giggle. "Best part it happened outside my classroom. You should have seen his face, he was all flustered." Rey smiles happy for Finn.

They continue to talk till they had to return to their classes for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Rey was in the faculty room after her second class in the afternoon. She was checking some of her students homework, ever so often checking her pigeon hole for any late papers only to see a single sticky note in it. She grabs it and reads it:

_My heart leaps for joy_  
_A joy that last for sometime_  
_Only to come back_  
_Once your smile brightens the room_

Looking around once more to see only very few teachers left in the room. She feels eyes on her but she can't tell who's eyes are on her. She walks back to her cubicle, slightly creeped out. Some may think it's cute, Some may think it's flattering but to Rey it's an odd feeling, having only been in the high school for one and a half year, she had not known all of her colleagues well to know who would do such thing or which student in the right mind would hit on a teacher. She continues working and dismisses her thoughts about the notes.

It'll all be over soon, no need to think about it **TOO** much. She tells herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating in a lot of things, Continuing this is one in the list. I'm bored and I'm 14. Anyways thoughs so far?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_"Are you okay sweetheart?" The man beside her spoke, his gentle tone distorted. She nodded and looked at him, his face covered with black mist hiding his identity. He pulled her in a gentle embrace cradling her in his strong arms. He was warm to the touch in the cold of the night, her breathing evens out as she drifts to sleep._

Rey woke up to the sound of her alarm.Tired she sat up and stretched hearing her back popping. She gets out of bed and proceeds to do her morning routine. While she drank her morning coffee, she remembers her dream she wondered why she dreamt of such all of the sudden. Was it because of the random notes she received the day before?

She pushed the dream aside as she headed out to her motorcycle. The sun had just started to rise and she enjoyed riding with the morning breeze blowing on her. By the time she arrived at the school, she was usually one of few teachers who arrived an hour before classes started. 

She sat at her desk and unlike yesterday there was no note. In all honesty she found this whole 'letters from a secret admirer' thing a little creepy. She found it like a stalker-ish behavior, the fact that the person might be watching her every move through out the day sends shivers down her spine. 

"Hey Rey" she heard from behind, she turns around to face her friend Kaydel. "I was wondering if you could help me grade my students presentations around the 3rd period".

"I'm not sure I could understand your current topic on chem." Rey may have majored in General Science, but chemistry is a topic she has mostly forgotten aside from her lab work from when she was a student. "but sure I'll loved to help"

Kaydel smiled and thanked her. She turned back around and started grabbing the necessay learning materials for the day. She opened the desk drawer and lo and behold another note this time her mystery messenger left her a sliver colored hair clips that each had a fake jeweled flower. She opened the note and instead of a poem it was a little message.

_Good Morning sunshine,_

_I truly hope that my note the day before had not freaked you out. I hope you don't mind me leaving a few more just for you, again only if you let me do so. I hope you like the hair pin :)_

she looked at the hair pin once more, after a few moments on debating on whether she would wear it or not, she settled with wearing it. putting her hair in a single bun, then inserted the pin on top of it. Looking at the mirror on her desk she smiled.

* * *

Ben watched as she walked out of the room, hair tied neatly in a bun with the pin he left at her desk, he smiles seeing the small smile on her face. "woah, rare to see you not all grumpy in the morning, Solo" Said Hux as he walked to where he was standing. Ben scoffs " a rare sight to see you free from your leash, Hux. Where's Phasma?" 

"Gwen's felling sick today, and she asked your eye candy to substitute for her"

"she's not _my eye candy_ , and why are you telling me this?"

"come on, just go up to her and ask her out that simple" Hux insisted

"says he who insulted their now fiance, and called it flirting" Ben said sipping the last bit of his coffee. "I already laid out a plan that is sure to work" 

"Care to elaborate?" Hux said leaning on the wall of Ben's cubicle.

"so you could ruin it? no, I'd rather not" Ben replied as he logged in his computer

"suit yourself man" Hux said and left and went to the cubicle next to Ben's.

* * *

Ben dismisses his class and looks out and sees Rey walking towards the cafeteria with her friends. He stared, his heart racing as he sees her smile. How he wanted to make her smile. He gathered his things and headed back to the faculty room to grab his lunch and, to leave a note. He walked to the break room to see Rey alone next to the window listening to music while eating a sandwich. 

"...Earth to Ben, Come in Ben Solo" he snapped out from the trance he was dragged into unknowingly by the one and only Poe Dameron. "you've been staring at little miss sunshine for like half a minute now. Wanna sit with her or something?" Ben shot a glare at him " oh come on now your an adult, 37 in fact, not some dumb horny ass high school student. Just go up to her"

"Ya, Solo stop treating her like she's just an eye candy and get a taste of her" said Hux walking up behind Poe with a smirk on his face. 

"Again like I told you this morning, NO, I am not going to talk to her-"

"Yada yada, you have a boring plan, ya know. _así que solo ve a ella, estúpido trasero_. Just talk to her, man" Poe cut Ben off and started pushing him towards Rey's direction. "Hey, Rey. Have you met Ben?" Poe said and walked away leaving an awkward Ben and slightly confused Ben. 

"Sorry about Poe. My name's Rey, I assume your Ben?" she said letting out a giggle at Poe's reference to _How I Met Your Mother_ to introduce one of his friends to her. 

"There's no need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing" he let out a nervous chuckle "mind if I sit here, with you?" He asked trying not to stammer. 

"Sure I don't mind, and the company would be nice" she said with a smile too bright for Ben's dull life. He sat down and started to eat his lunch silently. 

"So what department are you in Sir Ben?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I, uh, I teach music" He said quietly enough for her to hear.

"really? that's nice" she said with a smile "Do you enjoy teaching it?"

"Of course I do..." he paused "I also enjoy writing in my free time as well"

"Ah, That's nice"

"How 'bout you?" he asked dispite knowing which subject she teaches, he just needed to know more about her\

"I teach Biology, nothing much to say about it but I enjoy it" She said smiling down at her hands. A few strands of hair falling on her face. He smiles and his heart is pounding against his chest. "well I have to go now I have to prep for my next class, It's nice chatting with you Ben" She said and left.

"so did you get her number" Hux said suddenly appearing right next to him, making Ben jerk up in surprise.

"god damn it Hux! no I did not get her number"

"then give her your's through your stupid note passing"

"Your missing your opportunities Solo!" Hux shouted as Ben closed the door behind him. Chuckling at Hux's behavior.

just before he finished the day he left a note at her desk saying:

_remember the poem I wrote to you about how your smile lights up the whole room.  
well I was wrong, it's not just your smile but your very being lights up my world._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say in advance, I got lost in the end of this chapter, so please forgive me if the end is on the "eh" side right now.

Ben woke up to the sound of his alarm and to the sound of rain. He turns of his alarm and gets ready for the day. He sips his coffee as he looks out the window. The sound of raindrops hitting the ground, sending a calming sensation though out his body. After finishing his coffee, he grabs his jacket, umbrella and his bag before heading out to his car.

Arriving in campus and walking under the rain, that only seemed to continue to pour down more then when he had left his house. He notices a familiar brunette stepping out of a taxi, hood over her head, running towards the building's entrance. He walked over to her and greeted her "Good Morning Miss Johnson", She looks at him and smiled. 

"Good morning Sir Solo, wonderful weather we're having now ain't it?" She said as she pulls her hood down. 

Ben lets out an chuckle while shaking his umbrella slightly "indeed it is". They followed each other to the faculty room in a comfortable silence. 

"I'll see you later?" She asked as they stood outside the faculty room.

"Maybe" He said with a smile and entered the room.

* * *

Her eyes followed the his ridiculously large figure as he walked to his cubicle, she had seen him rarely , mostly during the weekly faculty meetings, but she had not had not fully noticed him, funny how he was literally taller then a fridge and she had somehow did not see him among her fellow co-workers. 

She caught herself staring and walked in the room greeted everyone and went to her own cubicle. To her surprise there was no note to be found, yet. She removed her jacket and gently placed it on her chair. She opens her laptop and checks for errors in her slides. 

When the first bell rings for the first class of the day. She gathers all her learning materials and walks out the door. As she walked down the hallway to her classroom, watching some students running to their classes, some chatting with their friends as they gathered the things they need for thier classes, some greeted her, some did not. She arrived at her classroom just in time for the last bell to ring.

Telling the class to settle down and bring out their learning materials for the day, opening her laptop and connecting to the projector, seeing that something was blocking the lense, she looks up and sees a folded piece of paper taped closed sticking on it.

"Okay which one of you placed that there?" She asked looking around as expected no one answered, she asks the tallest in the class to grab it and give the paper to her. She opens the paper and sighs, stuffing it in her pockets and starts her discussion. 

At the end of class she opens the note and reads it:

_"Your light screams brightly from day to night, because even though you are an angel among men, your presence among them is one that will not end."_

"Adorable" she says and folds the note and stuffs it back in her pocket. 

After four straight classes she, lunch finally arrives. She heads to the break room and sits down where Finn, Rose and Poe sat. "You look dead" she told Finn as she sat down.

"Finn had a hard time reading one of his students handwriting, again" Rose said

"Remind me again why our exams have to be essays?" Finn said banging his head on the table.

"Because this high school said 'fuck it multiple choice is to easy for an exam, lets make the students read articles during the exam and make it about the shit we learned" Poe said "they also said fuck it lets also give PE and arts essay based exams and teach them the history of a sports and shit like that. On the brighter side it's Friday, you guys wanna grab dinner after we all get off of work?"

"I'm down" Rose said, Finn just groaned out a yes.

"I'd love to but I have a lot of things to do" Rey said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"A date with your secret admirer?~" Rose cooed.

"A date with a red pen and the test papers of my students." She says taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Plus, the person you gave me the note seems like they just like to keep complimenting me and leaving —although they are cute— creepy notes. I get stalker vibes from the note. Is there even a good type of stalker? Dont answer that question" she says mouth still full. "What?" She says shooting a questioning look at Poe who was holding back his laugher "Poe what is it? You know something about the notes do you?" 

"oh well you look at the time, I have to get ready for my class, see you guys later" He said and rushed out. Rey lets out a huff. 

* * *

"Do you need ride home Miss Johnson?" A soothing deep voice said beside her as she walked out the school's doors, It was already past seven and she had forgotten she rode a taxi on her way to school.

"I wouldn't want to bother you, sir Solo" 

"I'm offering, so I don't mind. And please, just call me Ben"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
